The goal of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of a novel endoscopic imaging method based on foveated imaging with additional capabilities for optical sectioning in the central portion of the field of view (FOV). This will alow practical implementation of endo-microscopy in the clinical arena, greatly augmenting diagnostic capabilities for early cancer detection. The device proposed here combines capabilities of a standard endoscope objective and endo- microscope. The objective will image a 5 mm diameter FOV with resolution spanning from 1.5 micron in the center of the field decreasing to 25 microns at the peripheral edges of the field. The resolution within the 5 mm FOV will be changing continuously, in a similar way to that achieved by the human eye (where the best resolution is in the center and degrades on periphery). In result a high resolution will be obtained in the central 500 micron field area. In addition optical sectioning capabilities using fluorescence confocal microscopy will be available at the center of the FOV. Therefore the proposed optical system is envisioned to enable a seamless transition from the wide-field imaging configuration to the confocal imaging configuration in a wide variety of endoscopic imaging applications. Importantly, the lower resolution image of the tissue surface will be available at all times for orientation and identification of regions of interest. The project consists of two specific aims. They focus on (1) development of the optical-design, fabrication and assembly of the foveated miniature optical systems and (2) objective validation for phantom and tissue imaging to obtain clinician feedback. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The project targets the development of an innovative, foveated optical system for use in the detection of precancer by endoscopy and endomicroscopy. The proposed device combines two distinct imaging methods: an endoscope with a wide field of view and resolution that allows visualization of microvasculature and an endomicroscope with a co-registered small field of view and cellular and subcellular detail made visible by a fluorescence confocal microscopy. With the proposed technology, clinicians will be able to more effectively screen patients for early indications of cancer. Furthermore, the optical-imaging technology whose development is proposed here is a strong candidate for a low- cost manufacturing and thus enabling wide instrument accessibility.